


Long Distance Call

by Donthavesexwithsam



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, F/M, idk what to do with my life, pan panic, post pan pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donthavesexwithsam/pseuds/Donthavesexwithsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Activating the Pulse Beacon relay, opening lines to Canaveral.<br/>Canaveral, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

“Pan-pan, pan-pan, pan-pan. Canaveral, this is an urgent distress call from Lieutenant Commander Renée Minkowski onboard the USS Hephaestus station. One-hundred days ago, we encountered an undocumented astrophysical phenomenon. The even left severe damages on multiple systems. Communications Officer Doug Eiffel is missing in action, and presumed dead. Station operational status compromised. Requesting immediate assistance, please respond. I say again; requesting immediate assistance, please respond.”

The line buzzed and crackled, and Commander Minkowski took a deep breath.

“ _ We’re going to be fine, Commander _ .” Hera said.

Minkowski chuckled. “You’re not going to be fine.”

“ _ That’s not important. _ ” Hera said. “ _ As Captain Lovelace has just very thoroughly made clear, I am the reason we are in this mess. _ ”

“Don’t say that, Hera,” Minkowski said, “Don’t you dare…”

The radio crackled violently, and she turned back towards

“Hello?” She said. “This is Lieutenant Commander Renée Minkowski, does anybody copy?”

“ _ Minkowski? _ ” It crackled through the radio. “ _ Really? _ ”

She hadn’t heard that voice for too long, but she would recognize it anywhere. The broken, American way he pronounced ‘Minkowski’, the soft rumble at the back of his throat.

“Doug?!” Minkowski shouted into the radio. “Goodness! Eiffel, can you hear me?”

“ _ It's not really you, is it? _ ” Eiffel said, laughing. “ _ It's just a trick. Just a cruel trick. _ ”

“Doug, where are you?” Minkowski asked. “What are your coordinations?” She looked up: “Hera, secure this line immediately, make sure we don't lose it.”

“ _ Already on it, Commander, _ ” Hera replied.

“ _ I don't trust you! _ ” It came from the radio. “ _ Maybe this is another trick from Command! They’re playing games on us, _ ”

“ _ Isolation has gotten to him,” Hera said, _ sadly.

“But he's not dead,” Minkowski said, calmly. “Come on Doug, work with me here. How do I prove I am real?”

“ _ You're not real! _ ” Eiffel replied. “ _ You’re made up. I made you up! I’ve been here alone for three years and I made you all up! _ ” He snickered. “ _ You, the stick-up-the-ass Commander, Hilbert, the evil Russian scientist, Lovelace, the traumatized Captain who's lost everything, and of course the sassy AI! It was too good to be true. And now I’ve woken up out of my delirium and I’m all alone again, nowhere to go, no one to turn to! _ ”

“And why would I be calling you then?” Minkowski tried to reason, “You gotta know I’m real, Doug,”

“ _ You’re just trying to pull me back into that happy haze! _ ” Eiffel shouted. “ _ Okay so maybe I was being experimented on, and maybe the ship was falling apart all the time, but at least I was happy! _ ” His angry shout collapsed into a sob. “ _ It was a good dream. They were my family. And now they're gone. _ ”

“Eiffel please!” Minkowski urged. “As your active Commander I command you to tell me your coordinates!”

“ _ I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, _ ” Eiffel yelled. “ _ YOU’RE ONLY DOING THIS TO TORMENT ME. LEAVE. ME. TO. DIE. _ ”

“Eiffel no!” Minkowski exclaimed.

“ _ Please, Officer Eiffel, _ ” Hera mingled.

Eiffel was quiet for a moment. “ _ B-baby? _ ”

“ _ Yes Officer Eiffel! _ ” Hera said, relieved. “ _ It's me! _ ”

Eiffel sighed. “ _ This is cruel. This is crueler than I thought you could be, Cutter. Bringing me my Commander, okay. Fine. But bringing back the woman I love, the woman you made sure I  _ can't  _ love, that is the most terrible thing you have ever done to anyone. _ ”

He took one shaky breath, and started crying audibly. “ _ I can't do this anymore. _ ”

With a loud crack, the line broke.

“Hera?” Minkowski asked. “I thought you had secured the line?”

“ _ I did, Commander,”  _ Hera replied. “ _ Officer Eiffel was the one who cut it. _ ”

“We lost him, didn't we?” Minkowski asked. “We lost him for good.”

“ _ I loved him too, _ ” Hera replied, quietly.


End file.
